


O Mais Barulhento Silêncio (TRADUÇÃO)

by honestbanjo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestbanjo/pseuds/honestbanjo
Summary: Tradução da fanfic chamada The Loudest Silence da autora Olivia_Janae.Nova em Chicago Emma, uma violoncelista profissional, fica chocada ao descobrir que uma linda mulher surda é sua nova chefe. À medida em que a amizade delas cresce Emma começa a se perguntar, como deve ser quando um mundo cheio de som e um mundo de silêncio se encontram no meio do caminho? SwanQueen UA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Loudest Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793918) by [Olivia_Janae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Janae/pseuds/Olivia_Janae). 



> "Algumas coisas que vocês vão precisar saber antes de começarmos.  
> Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Once Upon a Time – nenhum personagem – nada  
> Classificado como M pela linguagem, temas sexuais – todas as coisas divertidas  
> Grupo de Câmara/música de câmara é: música instrumental tocada por um pequeno conjunto, com um músico por instrumento. Não é a orquestra gigante que normalmente se vê com cinco trombetas e vinte violinos.  
> O El train em Chicago é algo tipo o metrô em Nova Iorque ou o Muni em São Francisco. É um dos sistemas de trens subterrâneos/sobre a superfície que todos usam para chegarem a qualquer local. É mais fácil nas grandes cidades!  
> Sobre os surdos e como eles são retratados nesta história: Eu só posso partir das minhas próprias experiências então eu tenho certeza que muitas outras e as suas próprias são diferentes. Baseei a experiência da Regina em uma amiga minha (obrigada novamente Steph) que foi forçada a fazer terapia extrema durante toda a sua infância e maior parte da sua adolescência e, portanto, atualmente é capaz de viver de maneira similar a quem escuta normalmente. Como eu disse, no entanto, a experiência dela é, com certeza, muito diferente de muitas outras.  
> Tem um pouco de C.S. mas – não se deixem afetar por isso – essa é uma história SwanQueen.  
> Eu já vinha pensando nesta história há muito tempo como não-ficção mas essa pareceu a hora certa e a forma certa. Foi uma jornada interessante porque eu sou muito rígida com esboços e o rumo que eu gostaria de seguir. Está é, na verdade, a primeira vez que eu começo uma história querendo que ela seja uma coisa para depois ela se transformar em algo muito diferente.  
> Colocarei um capítulo por semana, talvez dois.  
> De qualquer maneira, tiro o chapéu para os meus leitores e muitos aplausos para vocês. Obrigada desde já!
> 
> Por favor lembrem-se de me mandar seus pensamentos e sentimentos em relação à história. Eu com certeza adoraria isso e poderia usar as sugestões!  
> Há um vídeo maravilhoso feito por Willow Hermione, pessoal! Vão dar uma olhada! https://youtu.be/CjYdTRM2zQA "

 

Era um salão um tanto impressionante para um grupo de câmara tão pequeno. Ela se encolheu contra a porta pela qual havia acabado de entrar, sentindo-se como uma formiga no meio do íngreme oceano de assentos de veludo vermelho; o palco que aparecia em sua frente era um enorme semicírculo majestoso. Ah, claro, ela lembrou-se que esse também era o salão onde a Orquestra Sinfônica de Chicago, uma das maiores orquestras do país, ensaiava e se apresentava então – tinha isso. Ainda assim, quando um salão podia diminuir uma orquestra mediana de cinquenta a cento e cinquenta pessoas, o pequeno grupo de vinte e tantos, de repente, parecia comicamente minúsculo.

Ela balançou seus ombros e, inconscientemente, girou sua cabeça em seu pescoço. Ela passou a maior parte de sua vida com um violoncelo amarrado às suas costas como uma mochila e, enquanto pesava apenas aproximadamente 13 quilos, ele deixava seus ombros e pescoço doendo constantemente. Ela nem notava mais o desconforto; era apenas um modo de viver.

Saindo do caminho de alguém novo que vinha pela porta, ela verificou seu telefone nervosa novamente. Ela odiava o estresse que acompanhava deixar Henry com um estranho, algo que ela raramente fazia. Infelizmente, eles só estavam na cidade há quarenta e oito horas; qualquer um com quem ela tivesse o deixado seria um estranho. Simplesmente não havia outra escolha então ela havia contratado online uma babá, a qual ela conheceu apenas nesta tarde.

 

_Foco, Swan. É isso aí, entre lá e faça o seu trabalho. Você quer um trabalho fixo? Você parar de fazer freelance? É isso que significa. Vamos lá, vamos lá – pare de se preocupar._

 

Ela colocou seu famoso meio sorriso curvado e foi em direção ao palco, as mãos enfiadas no fundo dos bolsos do seu jeans.

É uma prática comum que quando um emprego é conquistado no mundo da música clássica que os resultados sejam postados online. Era apenas uma daquelas regras implícitas, como retirar o cartaz de venda quando uma propriedade já foi comprada. Algumas pessoas a olharam enquanto ela se aproximava, mas, em sua maioria, o pequeno grupo sabia que ela estava a caminho e, portanto, ela não era interessante. Ela estava agradecida; ela odiava as vezes em que ela entrava num local de ensaio e todos viravam-se e olhavam como se ela estivesse em exibição no zoológico.

Ela se apresentou primeiro para um grupo de pessoas oficiais em ternos e gravatas, todos vestindo indicativos claros que eram os membros do conselho, e então se virou para os outros, claramente músicos, que se pareciam um pouco mais com ela, em seus jeans e camisetas. A roupa casual ajudou a acalmar os nervos de Emma mais um pouco. Ela estava preocupada que os membros de um grupo musical de câmara prestigioso assim estariam sempre vestidos de maneira formal, as roupas pretas de concertos até durante os ensaios. Já havia acontecido com ela antes. Ela apareceu para um trabalho novo numa orquestra em seus típico jeans e camiseta e encontrou o grupo engravatado e com vestidos de festa. Emma tinha de admitir que mesmo tendo nervos de aço, aquilo foi humilhante.

Ainda assim, para tentar aparentar o seu melhor, ela passou a mão por suas madeixas loiras, desejando tê-las arrumado melhor, e educadamente sorriu aos que a rodeavam, tirando o violoncelo do estojo e começando seu aquecimento.

Lentamente os assentos ao seu redor começaram a ser preenchidos à medida em que as pessoas uniam-se a ela, tirando seus instrumentos e dedilhando ou assoprando, aquecendo seus músculos como atletas alongando-se antes de um jogo,

“Você parece nervosa” Uma voz levemente entediada disse atrás dela. Esticando um pouco o seu pescoço, com o violoncelo apoiado entre seus joelhos, ela sorriu um pouco para o homem atrás dela, o corpo dele escondido atrás do seu enorme contrabaixo. A expressão dele combinava com seu tom, seus olhos entediados e semicerrados pareciam se fechar por momentos demasiadamente longos cada vez que ele piscava, como se aquilo fosse a única coisa que ele pudesse fazer para se manter acordado. Ele era bonito de um jeito tradicionalmente alto, sombrio e atraente, com seu leve sotaque britânico acrescentado ao seu visual. Ela percebeu que ele era suficientemente atraente para fazer com que a trompetista à esquerda ficasse lançando-lhe olhares furtivos, como se estivesse implorando para que ele notasse e olhasse em sua direção. O problema é que o semblante convencido e entediado dele dizia a Emma que ele tinha consciência disso e ignorava os olhares esperançosos da trompetista. Ela não conseguia decidir se ela instantaneamente gostava do homem, apesar da sua arrogância ou se ele a irritava de imediato.

 

_Os dois. Com certeza os dois._

 

“Uh, não estou exatamente nervosa. ” É que ela estava em dúvida se ela realmente deveria estar ali. Ela tinha conseguido o emprego, claro, mas ela ainda não tinha certeza se eles apenas não tinham a escolhido em vez de alguma outra loira magra com as suas iniciais. Não era um sentimento novo, ela sempre tinha certeza que alguém, em algum lugar, tinha marcado a opção errada e selecionado ela no teste em vez de atirá-la na rua, que era onde ela pertencia. Após quase dez anos de atividade no mundo da música clássica, ela ainda estava um pouco insegura sobre como ela se encaixava nele. Ela tinha percebido logo nos seus primeiros momentos na graduação que os estereótipos nobres que a televisão e os filmes mostravam sobre os músicos clássicos não eram exatamente verdadeiros. Eles não eram um grupo de imbecis elitistas altamente cultos que apenas se importavam com vinho e Beethoven. Na verdade, ela nunca havia visto um grupo de pessoas que fumasse tanta maconha ou fazer tanto virote em barris de cerveja como aquele. Mesmo assim, ainda demorava algumas semanas em um novo trabalho para que ela pudesse deixar de lado a sensação que a negligência e os lares adotivos do seu passado tinham proporcionado a ela, claro que ela seria vista como uma intrusa que ela realmente era e eles iam se livrar dela.

Claro que ela não ia dizer tudo isto aquele homem. Em vez disso, ela limpou a garganta e disse, “É meio assustador saber que se houver algum erro, ele será meu. Não tem mais ninguém para culpar num grupo tão pequeno.”

O homem deu de ombros, “Todos nós cometemos erros, amor.”

Ela apenas sorriu, sem compromisso.

O homem a olhou por um instante antes de inclinar-se; seu contrabaixo firme em um braço e ofereceu sua mão, “Killian.”

Ela a aceitou, querendo ser amigável, “Emma. Emma Swan.”

A atenção dela voltou para a frente do ambiente à medida em que a líder do grupo, Mary, pediu silêncio e começou a dar alguns informes, “e claro, como todos vocês podem ver, nova nova violoncelista finalmente chegou. Emma Swan. Seja bem vinda!”

Emma assentiu educadamente com a cabeça, sem se espantar com sua curta introdução. Ela havia passado os últimos anos desde que se formou na faculdade indo de cidade para cidade, fazendo trabalhos freelance, aceitando qualquer contrato temporário de qualquer orquestra ou grupo de músicos e trabalhando até que eles não precisassem mais dela ou até que ela fosse forçada a seguir para o próximo trabalho. Ela estava familiarizada com a forma a qual novos integrantes eram tratados.

Mary passou um tempo explicando os planos que eles tinham para a nova temporada, o que eles tocariam no próximo concerto e explicando quem tocaria com quem, algo que, de fato, era novo para Emma. Normalmente numa orquestra de cinquenta ou mais pessoas tocavam todos juntos, entretanto, as coisas eram diferentes na organização de um grupo de câmara. Enquanto a organização tinha em torno de vinte opções de pessoas, eles nunca tinham tocado juntos como um grupo; em vez disso, diferentes peças musicais eram escolhidas e então as pessoas eram divididas em grupos de três a seis para tocarem juntos.

Emma estava feliz em descobrir que ela havia sido designada para um dos pequenos grupos. Ela odiava quando o novato era deixado de lado por um tempo até ele “pegar o jeito”. Ela era mais uma garota de pegar a vida pelas bolas, tudo ou nada.

Mary falou um pouco mais, claramente ela era fã da própria voz e isso estava começando a entediar muito Emma. Por que discorrer tanto sobre peças que eram bem conhecidas no mundo da música clássica? Não era como se eles não tivessem tocado as músicas antes – umas dez ou mais vezes. Os olhos dela estavam começando a perder o foco ao passo que eles passaram a enxergar devaneios quaisquer quando movimentos agitados chamaram a atenção dela à esquerda do palco. Ela apertou os olhos, tentando ver através do intenso brilho das luzes de palco. A princípio, ela viu apenas uma morena de estatura mediana em pé, as costas perfeitamente retas, queixo erguido e encarando o rosto de um homem como se ela quisesse arrancar fora os seus malditos olhos. Emma observou como o homem acovardou-se e deu um ou dois passos para trás e ela não podia culpá-lo minimamente; aquela mulher era feroz. Então ela notou que, próxima à mulher feroz, estava uma morena ligeiramente mais jovem, alta, e claramente pernuda com um largo sorriso no rosto olhando concentradamente para o homem, suas mãos pulando e dançando enquanto ela falava como se estivesse copiando o homem, palavra por palavra.

 

_Hmm, interessante._

 

Ela já havia estado por todo país em diferentes salões e estúdios e nunca antes ela havia visto uma pessoa surda no salão durante um ensaio. O que uma pessoa que não podia ouvir estava fazendo num ensaio musical? A morena pernuda finalmente abaixou as mãos até a altura do estômago como se estivesse as colocando numa posição de descanso, seu rosto inexpressivo quando ela se voltou para a morena feroz, esperando por algo. O semblante da morena enfurecida voltou-se ainda mais mortal, seus lábios curvando-se em fúria enquanto ela paralisava o homem com seu olhar, dizendo algo que parecia fazer o homem tremer por inteiro. Ele assentiu rapidamente e, sem hesitar, virou-se para escapar. As sobrancelhas da morena pernuda subiram até seu couro cabeludo enquanto suas mãos novamente entraram em ação voando em lindos movimentos fluidos. A morena feroz revirou seus expressivos olhos e respondeu a mulher com movimentos como se estivesse esfaqueando algo com muita raiva.

 

_Duas pessoas surdas?_

 

Ela teria de perguntar a Killian sobre isso, ela estava intrigada.

A atenção dela voltou para a violinista enquanto ela finalmente os preparava para tocar.

O ensaio correu tão suave quanto ela podia esperar. O grupo tocou lindamente e dessa vez, ela foi agradecida e reconhecida pelos seus colegas de trabalho. Ela sabia que eles eram bons e estar entre eles teria um efeito impulsionador na sua confiança.

De vez em quando, enquanto tocava, seus olhos se afastavam da música para as mãos esvoaçantes que estavam por algum lado no ambiente mas ela nunca tinha oportunidade de realmente ver o que ela queria, já que sua concentração estava tomada pela atividade que desempenhava.

“Então, de onde você vem?” Killian apareceu a seu lado enquanto ela guardava o violoncelo de volta no seu estojo ao fim da noite.

“Err, bom. O último lugar foi Pittsburgh; eu tinha um contrato de um ano com um dos grupos menores por lá. Antes disso, eu estava no sul da Califórnia e antes disso eu estava em Utah.” Ela fez um som com a língua e riu, suas mãos entrando nos bolsos da sua jaqueta vermelha de couro. Embora a neve já não estivesse mais sobre o chão muito antes dela chegar, o vento ainda era frio no início de maio, vindo diretamente do Lago Michigan e ressoando tão rápido, através de túneis de vento para o centro da cidade, que uma temperatura média de quinze graus parecia ser de quatro.

Killian sorriu maliciosamente, “Ah, a vida de uma freelancer. Mudando-se constantemente, sempre incerta de como vai se virar. Todos estivemos assim em algum momento da nossa carreira e eu não sinto falta disso.”

Dando de ombros, Emma riu, “Bom, estou ansiosa para não sentir falta disso. De toda forma, estou feliz de poder ficar em apenas um lugar por algum tempo. Quem sabe o que vem depois quando este contrato acabar.”

O trabalho fazia valer se mudar de Pittsburgh, mas, infelizmente, era apenas um contrato de dois anos. Isso era mais longo do que outros, mas ela ainda precisaria ficar de olho para procurar algo mais permanente.

“Aye, bom, amor,” Killian disse à medida que pararam de rir, “você toca bem. Te vejo amanhã. Bem vinda ao grupo.”

Ela assentiu e voltou para as suas coisas. Quando ela estava colocando os instrumento em suas costas para se dirigir ao El Train, ela lembrou-se da pergunta que tinha para Killian.

 

_Ah, bem, sempre haverá um amanhã._

 

Ela entrou no trem assim que ele apareceu, os dentes batendo. Se ela estava com tanto frio agora, como ela ia se virar com o próximo inverno?

A jornada dela do centro para seu apartamento na área da cidade conhecida como Wilson demoraria apenas trinta minutos, contanto que não houvesse atrasos, mas foi longa o suficiente para fazê-la começar a perder a sensibilidade nos dedos dos pés.

 

_Pior aquecedor do mundo aqui. Qual o propósito de sequer ter um?_

 

“Olá?” Ela anunciou em seu apartamento, que estava silencioso, esperando com toda fé que tinha que ela não fosse encontrar a nova babá fazendo algo que não devia.

“Oi! Perdão, Srta. Swan!” A jovem surgiu do quarto de Henry, com o menininho apoiado em seus ombros, semiacordado. Ele resmungou e se esticou para a sua mãe. “Estava tentando colocá-lo para dormir mas ele está muito nervoso.”

“Tudo bem,” ela disse enquanto fazia carinho nas costas dele, “Normalmente é um problema com novas babás. Não se preocupe.” A babá não parecia se sentir melhor com a notícia.

Sorrindo, Emma pagou a babá enquanto segurava o menino de quatro anos que já estava ficando grande demais para estar nos braços e depois voltou para o quarto dele, desviando de caixas que ainda precisavam ser desempacotadas. “Oi, garoto.” Ela sorriu e fez carinho na sua barriga.

“Você foi embora,” ele disse, suspirando tão profundamente que todo seu corpinho mexeu.

“Eu sei, tive de trabalhar, lembra?”

Ele assentiu, esfregando seu rosto.

“Você está com sono. Feche os olhos.”

“Você vai ficar em casa?”

“Sim,” Emma suspirou entendendo, “Vou ficar em casa o resto da noite.”

Henry se enrolou e Emma gentilmente fez carinho nas costas dele até que sua respiração ficou profunda e ritmada. Então ela se levantou com calma e se alongou, ele iria estar cansado pela manhã.

Eram por volta das dez, mais cedo do que ela planejava estar em casa, então ela aproveitou o tempo para fazer uma sessão intensa de malhação na sala antes de escovar seus cabelos e dentes lentamente e colocar seu pijama, batendo as canelas em algumas caixas enquanto se locomovia. Eles só haviam chegado ao apartamento há dois dias e Emma já estava cansada das caixas. Não, honestamente, ela estava sempre cansada de caixas. Ela as odiava. Ela odiava tudo o que elas representavam para ela e seu filho. Ela odiava seu visual. Ela odiava até o cheiro delas. Pelo menos ela e Henry não tinham muitas caixas; eles haviam se mudado seis vezes desde que Henry nasceu. Depois de algum tempo você simplesmente para de acumular pertences que não eram absolutamente necessários. Depois de um tempo todos os pertences passavam por um teste de ‘vale a pena empacotar isso empacotar isso dentro do carro?’

Decidida a ignorar as caixas por mais um dia, ela caiu na cama com um suspiro, exausta como ela ficava todos os dias.

* * *

 

Na manhã seguinte Henry entrou no quarto vagarosamente, fazendo o maior esforço para não acordá-la antes de mergulhar de cabeça embaixo das cobertas.

“O que? Não!” Ela lamentou, “Volte a dormir, garoto!”

Ele recusou-se, levantando sua pálpebra  e sorrindo, cara a cara com ela, “Mas tá na hora de desenhos! Onde está a TV, mamãe?”

Visto que Emma tinha um trabalho que lhe ocupava majoritariamente durante as noites, as manhãs deles normalmente eram passadas na cama, Henry aninhado com ela enquanto assistia TV no quarto enquanto ela dormia mais um pouco. “Ainda não instalei.”

Henry parecia ter sido atingido pela notícia, apensar dela saber que ele podia ver que a TV ainda estava debaixo dos panos quieta num canto.

“Vamos fazer assim,” ela disse, se apoiando no seu cotovelo, “Eu vou levantar e vamos limpar a cozinha, como a Branca de Neve, e nós vamos ao supermercado comprar algumas coisas. O que você acha? Quer ir dar um passeio?” Henry ficou sorridente com a ideia de passar tempo fora de casa. “Tá bem?” Ele assentiu “Sim?” Ele assentiu novamente, rindo com as bobagens de sua mãe. “Ah, sim?” Emma enfiou a cara na barriga do seu homenzinho, fazendo besourinho e fazendo-o gritar dando risada.

Henry cantava uma música qualquer enquanto ‘ajudava’ sua mãe empurrando a sujeira de um lado para o outro, sorrindo enquanto o fazia. Uma vez terminado o serviço, Emma vestiu um casaco em Henry e eles seguiram para a loja de mãos dadas.

“Que tal algumas bananas?”

Ele riu, “Não!’

“Maçãs?”

“Não!”

“E manteiga de amendoim?”

“Não, boba!”

“Pão? Não, sei garoto; em que comida você está pensando?”

“Canja de galinha!” ele falou como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo.

“Oooh, você quer que eu faça canja de galinha? Ela olhou para o relógio. Eles passaram bastante tempo limpando a cozinha, o que se transformou em limpar a sala e Emma não tinha certeza se teriam tempo de fazer isso antes da babá voltar e ela ir para o trabalho. “Talvez eu tenha tempo, mas pode ser que você tenha que comer com a Becca.”

Ele franziu a testa mas quando ela o deixou escolher o macarrão com formato engraçado para sua sopa favorita, ele ficou contente de novo.

* * *

 

Um rosto lacrimejante e coberto de ranho a seguia pelo apartamento à medida em que ela vestia seu jeans e camiseta, gemidos estridentes saindo de seus lábios encharcados, “Filho, veja bem,” ela apontou para a cozinha e para a grande panela em cima do fogão, “você vai poder tomar sopa com a Becca. Você gosta da Becca, lembra? Você disse que ela era engraçada.”

“Mas eu não quero!” Ele choramingou, jogando os braços ao redor dos joelhos dela, com a cabeça para trás enquanto soluçava lentamente. Com um suspiro, ela o levantou, beijando sua testa. Ela odiava essa parte, a parte em que seu doce garotinho desmoronava ao pensar que sua mãe iria deixa-lo por mais uma noite. Era a pior parte da noite. “Ei, eu vou chegar de volta logo, garoto, e você vai poder comer sua sopa. Você quer a sopa? Talvez a Becca coloque Branca de Neve pra você assistir.” Ela olhou para a babá e a garota entendeu que tinha permissão para colocar o filme. “Você quer assistir à Branca de Neve?”

“Sim!” Ele chorou ao ouvido dela, ensurdecendo-a temporariamente.

“Okay, então, eu tenho de ir para que você possa fazer isso.”

Foi uma luta para desgarrar o garoto do seu pescoço mas, finalmente, com um beijo cheio de culpa, ela saiu pela porta do corredor o mais rápido que pôde.

Ela odiava isso. Ela odiava isso. Ela odiava isso. Ela odiava isso.

* * *

 

Duas noites depois, ela havia passado o dia inteiro desempacotando cada caixa com Henry e fazendo o seu melhor para compensar as recentes noites de choro dele através de músicas e danças tolas... mas estava na hora dela se unir a um punhado de pessoas para sua primeira apresentação. Henry foi um pouco mais tranquilo ao deixá-la ir desta vez. Ele entendia que quando ela colocava o cabelo num rabo de cavalo apertado e colocava todas as suas roupas pretas e os saltos, seus sapatos de concerto, era hora da mamãe ir tocar música para alguém.

Ela entrou pela porta do palco sentindo seu coração bater forte em seu peito. Era quase injusto que a sua primeira apresentação com o grupo envolvesse um solo. Ela havia gostado da atitude desafiadora original do grupo mas agora parecia que alguém estava de brincadeira com a novata.

O concerto era pequeno; uma festa beneficente para angariar fundos para uma escola de artes local mas isso não significava que não haveria cinquenta ou mais rostos impressionados observando-a.

“Está pronta, Swan?” Killian perguntou, entregando-lhe uma garrafa de água.

Ela riu “Tá brincando? Eu nasci pronta.” Ela não tinha certeza se ele podia ouvir o leve tremor em sua voz.

O pequeno grupo de cinco pessoas logo se reuniu no palco e antes que ela pudesse perceber, eles estavam tocando, a noite, repentinamente, passando rápido. O público composto por crianças da escola sentado nos assentos em frente ao palco, com os olhos bem abertos embasbacados enquanto seus pais os acompanhavam atrás deles, gostando do entretenimento, mas ansiosos para que a festa começasse novamente.

Uma agitação pelo lado do grupo constantemente tirava sua atenção enquanto ela tentava focar na atividade que estava desempenhando, enquanto estava impossibilitada de tirar os olhos da música.

 

_Que diabos é aquilo?_

 

A primeira música acabou e, com aplausos educados, os outros quatro músicos saíram do palco improvisado, deixando bastante espaço para Emma e seu nervosismo, o qual ela se recusava a aceitar.

Ela foi anunciada e o ambiente ficou em silêncio, todos os olhos nela, esperando que ela os encantasse.

 

_Oh merda, oh merda, oh merda, oh merda._

 

Respirando profundamente, ela deixou o braço com o arco deslizar sobre as cordas, tirando um grave som do instrumento quando começou.

Normalmente quando ela tocava ela tinha algo no que focar, no condutor, nas partituras à sua frente ou nos outros músicos ao seu redor mas tocando de cabeça em frente a um grande público, ela não tinha para onde olhar. A agitação à sua esquerda recomeçou e antes que ela pudesse perceber, sua atenção estava nos agitados movimentos das mãos da morena feroz que Emma havia notado alguns dias antes. Franzindo a testa e resmungando mentalmente sobre a grosseria, ela viu que todos os olhos infantis e adultos se voltaram para a mulher, assistindo suas mãos se moverem em vez de prestarem atenção na apresentação que estava ocorrendo à sua frente. Não era como se Emma fosse tão centrada em si mesma que ela precisasse ter todos os olhos voltados para ela mas aquelas eram crianças! Elas ainda estavam aprendendo com os adultos ao seu redor como se comportar durante uma apresentação e estavam recebendo um mau exemplo.

Ela ficou feliz em tocar sua última nota e fez um pequeno sinal de agradecimento aos que aplaudiam, raiva pulsando em cada veia por conta da constante distração.

Depois de mais duas músicas, quando os músicos foram liberados de seu dever para se misturar ao público ou irem para casa, ela parou, sabendo exatamente a primeira coisa que ela queria fazer.

 

_Eu não serei grosseira. Eu apenas direi algo sobre como pode ser distraidor. Não serei grosseira, não serei grosseira, não serei grosseira. Eu sei que gostaria de ser informada se estivesse distraindo os que estão ao meu redor, né?_

 

Ela foi até a morena feroz, lembrando o olhar que ela tinha demonstrado alguns dias atrás quando acabou com o homem, pisoteando-o com seu salto estiloso. Talvez ela devesse ter se sentido intimidada, mas ela simplesmente não sentia isso. Agitada, ela olhava para os outros membros do The Windy City Chamber Group e viu que Killian a observava do bar. Ela deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou da mulher que olhava intensamente para a tela do seu telefone, sem prestar atenção a nada que estava ao seu redor.

“Hum, oi.”

A mulher não tirou os olhos do telefone e Emma revirou os olhos, ela realmente tinha tentado falar com uma pessoa surda?

Suavemente, ela tocou a mão da mulher e encarou o olhar intenso daqueles lindos olhos cor de chocolate. Emma piscou por um instante, um pouco tonta e sorriu. Ela ia falar mas ela percebeu que não tinha ideia de como iria se comunicar com a mulher. Ela não falava língua de sinais , o que ela havia pensado? A morena percebeu sua hesitação e sorriu profissionalmente. Com dois dedos ela fez um círculo ao redor de sua boca e olhou intensamente para os lábios de Emma como se estivesse tentando dizer que ela seria capaz de entender o que Emma dissesse.

“Okay, oi,” Ela disse oferecendo a mão. “Emma.”

“Regina Mills.” Por um instante Emma foi surpreendida pelo fato da mulher ter falado. Ela não sabia que pessoas surdas podiam fazer aquilo. Como ela podia falar se não podia ouvir? Embora, pensando agora, ela não tinha visto a mulher falando com o homem covarde?

Se ela demonstrou algum sinal de surpresa, ela esperava ter dissipado isso rapidamente, “Então, eu sou a nova música com o W.C.C.G.-“

A mulher assentiu entendendo, “Sim, a violoncelista.” A voz dela era diferente mas não o que Emma esperava. Enquanto o tom era perfeitamente normal, se não um pouco grave, era quase como se a mulher estivesse com o nariz entupido fazendo com que suas palavras saíssem anasaladas e constritas. Uma palavra parecia se ligar à próxima mas fora isso ela se fazia entender perfeitamente.

“Uh, sim. Então eu estava ali tocando alguns minutos atrás.”

“Sim. Tem algo com o que eu possa ajuda-la, Srta. Swan?”

Emma zombou, como era que a mulher já parecia agitada nesta conversa? Não era costumeiro primeiro dar um tempo pra alguém te irritar antes de você ser grosseiro com eles? Ela havia pensado que o homem do outro dia tinha feito algo errado mas talvez essa mulher apenas fosse um pé no saco. A surpresa de Emma com o tom de Regina fez suas palavras saírem um pouco abruptas do que ela havia desejado, “Eu tenho de dizer, você realmente estava distraidora.”

“Com licença?” Apesar da leve distorção, sua voz era fria, ríspida e carregada de veneno.

“Perdoe-me por dizer isto mas você estava falando durante o concerto inteiro e isso foi muito distraidor. Não fui só eu que percebi. Eu vi os outros músicos olhando em sua direção então –“

A mulher parecia estupefata, um flash de algo que parecia uma dor familiar passou por seus olhos antes de se esconder por trás de indignação. As mãos dela começaram a se mover na língua estranha mas antes que Emma pudesse informar à mulher que não tinha ideia do que os movimentos significavam, uma voz por trás dela deu-lhe a resposta que buscava , “Eu sou surda.”

Emma olhou ao redor e percebeu a outra morena aproximando-se com uma bebida na mão, “Com licença?” Emma estava confusa.

“Olá,” a morena sorriu-lhe cheia de dentes, “Ruby Lucas, eu sou a intérprete da Srta. Mills.”

Mas a Srta. Mills não estava interessada em nenhuma das gentilezas, ela realmente ficou enfezada com o que Emma havia dito.

“Diga a esta idiota,” Ruby leu costumeiramente enquanto as mãos graciosas voavam, “que eu sou surda e língua de sinais e minha única forma de comunicação. Oh-“  Ruby enrubesceu um pouco, “hum-“

“Sim, eu captei a mensagem.” Emma resmungou e virou-se para Ruby, “eu entendo que ela é surda, obviamente,” Ruby abriu a boa para dizer algo mas dedos estralaram-se em frente ao seu rosto, um sinal que claramente dizia ‘olhe para mim’ explodindo em frente a ela.

“Fale com ela,” Ruby explicou, “Finja que não estou aqui. Nossa, ela está realmente brava. O que você disse?”

“Eu estava tentando dizer-lhe que, com todo o respeito, as mãos dela se movendo durante o concerto foram muito distraidoras.”

“E eu disse a você,” Ruby leu “que eu sou surda e é assim que eu me comunico.”

Emma eriçou-se, percebendo que a mulher entendeu errado as palavras dela, mas a atitude claramente hostil a livrou de sentir qualquer tipo de culpa, “Eu sei disso e eu entendo mas estamos aqui ensinando crianças como se comportar num espetáculo clássico, certo? Então não é grosseiro alguém ficar interrompendo durante uma apresentação? Seja com a voz ou com suas mãos?”

Emma deu um passo para trás ao passo em que a mulher danou-se a falar, suas mãos mexendo-se tão rapidamente que ela não tinha certeza de como a outra morena era capaz de acompanhar tudo aquilo. Era um pouco intimidador ficar perto da mulher enquanto ela gritava na sua língua, suas mãos voando, batendo alto uma na outra à medida em que ela falava. Era como estar perto de uma pequena explosão silenciosa.

“Não devemos também ensinar essas crianças sobre tolerância e aceitação daqueles ao seu redor? Eu peço desculpas,” sua face claramente mostrando o sarcasmo, “se a minha linguagem estava distraindo você mas assim como rampas para paraplégicos estão disponíveis na maioria dos prédios para que todos possam ter acesso, algumas concessões tem de ser feitas. Apenas esperemos que pessoas com atitudes como a sua não passem muito tempo com essas crianças para que, portanto, sua intolerância arcaica não seja passada adiante.”

“Espere, espere aí, moça,” Emma bradou, irritada mas a mulher deu as costas para ela, o cabelo castanho balançando à medida em que ia embora, “eu não estava mirando em você porque você é surda, eu estava fazendo um comentário sobre qualquer pessoa que fica falando durante uma apresentação.” Mas as mulher já tinha suas costas viradas para Emma então não viu as palavras e sua amiga intérprete não ouviu.

 

_Qual diabos era o problema dessa mulher? Por que ela entendeu que ela estava sendo grosseira por ser surda?”_

 

Ela pensou em segui-las, fazendo com que a morena e sua intérprete soubessem exatamente o que ela queria dizer mas Killian apareceu na sua frente, uma taça extra de vinho em sua mão para Emma. “Vi que conheceu a crocodilo.”

“Quê?”

“Nós a chamamos de crocodilo porque ela devora as pessoas inteiras em uma só mordida. Você estava brigando com ela?”

“Sim, creio que sim. Ela estava usando a língua de sinais durante a apresentação inteira e foi realmente uma puta distração.”

Killian riu, parecendo impressionado “Sim, eu notei. Na verdade, todos nós notamos mas ninguém nunca teve coragem de dizer algo pra ela.” Do outro lado da sala, a morena capturou seu olhar novamente e a encarou um pouco. “Bom,” ele riu-se, batendo a taça com a dela, “bom trabalho, amor. Você acabou de emputecer a chefa.”

Emma tomou um gole grande do vinho e franziu a testa, “Claro que acabei.”


	2. Chapter 2

As coisas vinham se encaixando numa rotina durante as últimas semanas. Emma e Henry acordavam todas as manhãs para tomar café e então Henry iria brincar ou talvez assistir a um filme aos pés de Emma enquanto ela se exercitava rapidamente. Depois vinha seu treino de violoncelo; como ela fazia todos os dias por, no mínimo, três horas. Não era como se ela fosse fanática mas se você queria permanecer sendo bom em algo, isso simplesmente tinha de ser feito. Era parte do seu trabalho. Uma vez terminado o treino do dia, os dois iam fazer alguma coisa no apartamento, algo que ainda não tivessem feito antes; decoração. Henry amava.

“Como é que nós podemos fazer isso?” Henry perguntou, colocando estrelas que brilham no escuro no teto em cima da sua cama com um olhar crítico.

“Porque, garoto, esse é o primeiro trabalho em um bocado de tempo em que eu sei onde ficaremos por alguns anos.”

“Não vamos mais empacotar caixas?”

Emma riu, feliz por poder dizer, “Pelo menos não por um bom tempo.”

 

_Contanto, claro, que eu não seja demitida por insultar a minha chefa._

 

Ela havia sentido uma tensão preocupante durante os primeiros ensaios após o evento na escola; preocupada em encontrar em a mulher surda – preocupada que a mulher surda fosse pedir a cabeça dela por insubordinação. Ela sabia que tinha se expressado de maneira péssima, ela pensou que a estranha imaginaria que ela não tinha preconceito com pessoas surdas, mas quanto mais ela pensava sobre isso, ela percebia que não tinha jeito das morenas terem entendido isso. Elas não a conheciam. A Srta. Mills provavelmente já se deparou com vários idiotas ao longo dos anos então era normal ela entender dessa maneira. Ela sabia que precisava se desculpar e explicar a situação mas só a lembrança daqueles profundos olhos cor de chocolate paralisando-a, penetrando-a da maneira inabalável como fizeram já era assustadora.

“Você parece estar distraída novamente, Swan,” Killian notou naquela noite, “Ainda esperando pelo ataque da crocodilo?”

Ela resmungou um pouco sem querer admitir que ele estava certo, ela sentia-se um pouco como uma presa sendo observada por um predador invisível. “Você disse que ela está aqui o tempo todo.”

“Sim, bem, ela é a presidente do conselho, amor; ela entra e sai o tempo todo.”

Emma suspirou, apoiando-se sobre seu instrumento, deixando sua cabeça descansar sobre a madeira, “É só que eu me sinto como uma babaca. Eu preciso me desculpar.”

Ele deu de ombros, “Você irá vê-la. Além do mais,” ele insistiu, “a mulher, na melhor das hipóteses, é desagradável e uma vaca na pior delas. Eu não acho que você precise se desculpar. Ela é uma rainha do gelo. De qualquer forma, ela não gosta de nenhum de nós. Deixa ela ficar lá com raiva e ignora ela.”

Emma ignorou ele.

Mas, claro, ele estava certo sobre vê-la. Logo quando eles estavam entrando nos momentos finais da música que eles estavam ensaiando, a porta do palco se abriu voando e Regina Mills entrou como um tsunami de mãos esvoaçantes; Ruby logo atrás dela.

Emma sorriu educadamente para Ruby, que hesitou antes de sorrir de volta de maneira hesitante. Regina percebeu e revirou os olhos, sinalizando com a mão para que Ruby prestasse atenção nela enquanto ela falava rapidamente de maneira sarcástica, “Perdão, estou interrompendo-a, Srta. Swan?”

Os olhos de Emma agigantaram-se com a humilhação enquanto todos os olhos viravam-se para ela. Ela abriu a boca para responder mas apenas fechou-a novamente, balançando a cabeça em sinal negativo, em choque por ter sido chamada atenção daquela maneira.

Killian riu sem se preocupar em abaixar sua voz apesar da mulher surda estar a poucos metros dele, “Eu te disse, Swan. Ela é desagradável.”

Emma colocou as mãos no rosto, horrorizada.

“Peço perdão. Eu sei o que você estava tentando dizer. É que a Regina sempre fica meio na defensiva.”

Emma levantou o olhar e sorriu em agradecimento, pelo menos a intérprete não achava que ela era um lixo preconceituoso.

“Fala algo bom de mim pra ela?”

Ruby riu, “De jeito nenhum.”

Emma observou a mulher enquanto ela falava com algumas pessoas no grupo com olhares mais suaves dos que ela tinha reservado para Emma até então e ela estava odiando isso. Ela precisava se desculpar mas quando ela ficou livre para fazer isso, a mulher a sua acompanhante haviam sumido novamente.

 

_Meu Deus, essa mulher pode aparecer e desaparecer feito o Batman._

 

“Então, Emma,” a atenção dela voltou-se imediatamente para Killian quando ele falou seu nome pela primeira vez, “posso te acompanhar? Qual trem você pega?”

“Uh, a linha vermelha em direção a Wilson.”

“Ok, vou andando com você.”

Emma o observou com suspeita enquanto ele a colocava embaixo do braço dele. Será que ele iria alertá-la que não estar nas graças de Regina Mills lhe custaria o emprego?” Ou talvez que o jeito dela não estivesse sendo legal? Talvez ele fosse recrutá-la para tocar na apresentação do dia Mommy & Me que ela sabia que estava chegando. Será que ele não sabia que Mary Margaret já tinha feito isso?

“Quando você chegou aqui?” Ele finalmente perguntou, “Quer dizer, na cidade.”

“Cerca de um dia e meio antes de nos conhecermos, por que?”

“Então você ainda não teve muito tempo de ver a cidade?”

“Ooooh.” A ideia bateu, “e você quer me mostrar. Entendi.” Saiu mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta e Killian pareceu um pouco surpreso. “Oh, desculpa. Acabei com seu plano?”

“Um pouco.”

Ela riu, pensando. No geral, Emma namorava mais mulheres que homens, simplesmente porque ela achava a experiência mais prazerosa desta forma. Era preciso que fosse um homem muito especial para capturar o interesse dela – no entanto, já fazia muito tempo que ela não namorava ninguém. Henry sempre tornou essa atividade um pouco mais complicada. Ela recusava-se a permitir que seu filho se apegasse a alguém que sairia de suas vidas poucos meses depois de entrar. “Então você está me convidando para sair.”

“É o que aparenta.”

Eles entraram na plataforma do trem de Emma e esperaram junto com um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

Emma colocou as mãos nos bolsos de trás e balançou nas suas pernas pensando, “Killian, eu já te falei sobre o Henry?”

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, “Outro homem na sua vida?”

“Pode-se dizer que sim. Henry é o meu filho.” O olhar surpreso no rosto do homem não passou despercebido.

“Pois é.”

“Não, Swan, você entendeu errado. Eu amo crianças. Quantos anos ele tem?”

“Ele tem quatro anos.”

“Bem, vamos fazer o seguinte, saia comigo e da próxima vez levaremos o garoto a um parque o algo assim.”

Emma o estudou. Ele parecia uma boa pessoa, apesar das frequentes demonstrações de excesso de confiança; ainda assim, ela franziu a testa. A intuição dela estava mandando-a dispensá-lo imediatamente, pois ela não sentia que precisava ou até mesmo queria gastar tempo e energia namorando ele. Era como comer porcaria; gostoso no momento, mas ruim para sua saúde.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer-lhe isto, mas a memória da noite mais cedo apareceu na mente dela de maneira desagradável, roubando-lhe as palavras.

Ela estava sentada na sua sala de estar com uma tigela de sorvete de Cookies & Cream assistindo a um filme de comédia romântica na televisão. Normalmente ela não se permitia fazer algo assim sabendo o efeito que isso teria nela mas Eva Longoria era uma das atrizes favoritas dela então ela cedeu.

Claro que lá pela metade do filme, lágrimas desesperançosas estavam caindo por seu rosto e ela estava com raiva de si própria pelo momento de fraqueza. De repente o apartamento não parecia mais um lar confortável e acolhedor mas um grande espaço preenchido por um garoto adormecido, morcegos, teias de aranha e uma brisa gelada que congelava até os ossos.

Ela estava solitária. Ela já estava assim há anos. Se fosse pra ela ser honesta consigo própria, entre crescer sem uma família e se mudar anualmente desde que ela terminou a faculdade, ela tinha estado sozinha durante a maior parte de sua vida.

A expectativa de passar uma noite acompanhada de mais sorvete e mais televisão solitária esta noite forçou a sua inesperada resposta. “Sim, ok. Tudo bem.”

Ele sorriu. Claramente ele não esperava um sim, “Ótimo.”

“Porém tem de ser depois que Henry for dormir. Eu já não passo muito tempo com ele graças ao nosso trabalho.”

“Certo.” Ele sorriu novamente.

* * *

 

Alguns dias depois, após Henry já estar dormindo em sua cama e a babá sentada no sofá lendo um livro, Emma encontrava-se dando uma geral no visual em frente ao espelho. Já fazia tanto tempo que ela tinha saído para um encontro em que ela estivesse ansiosa por toda bobagem de primeiros encontros, as borboletas no estômago, o restaurante chique, a caminhada embaraçosa até a porta da frente; tudo parecia como sair de férias do mundo de mãe para o mundo de mulher. Embora estivessem em meados de maio, o ar noturno era frio, então ela tinha vestido um vestido colado de lã com saltos altos pretos.

“Você sabe onde ele vai te levar?” Becca perguntou olhando por cima do seu livro.

“Não. Ele não quis dizer.”

Becca suspirou saudosamente, seu coração adolescente repleto de romance não correspondido; “Disseram-me que Chicago é muito romântica à noite.”

Emma riu, “Mais do que tudo, eu estou ansiosa para saber como realmente é jantar em um restaurante cinco estrelas.”

“Ele vai te levar pra jantar?”

“Não tenho certeza; acho que estou supondo, o que provavelmente eu não deveria estar fazendo. Mas ele me disse para me arrumar, então talvez seja uma suposição válida.”

Uma batida leve na porta entregou que ele havia chegado.

“Oi.” Ela sorriu, surpresa com a gravata e o colete dele.

Ele sorriu e empurrou-lhe um punhado de flores, “Você está ótima.”

“Obrigada.” Ela sorriu, segurando as flores longe de si mesma. Ela não teve coragem de lhe dizer que ela era _muito_ alérgica. “Essa é Becca, a babá.”

Becca apenas enrubesceu e deu uma risadinha, fazendo Emma e Killian trocarem olhares divertidos e desconfortáveis.

 

_Claramente ele tinha uma fã._

 

“Então, onde está o homem da casa?” Ele perguntou olhando ao redor.

“Oh, uh, já está na cama.” Pessoas no primeiro encontro não chegavam a conhecer Henry.

“Oh,” seu semblante passou a imagem de preocupação por um instante, “bem, acho que faz sentido.”

“Okay. Está pronto?”

“Sim.”

* * *

 

Ela ficou chocada quando ele a levou do El Train para uma pizzaria minúscula e suja do outro lado da cidade.

“Pizza? Eu tive de me arrumar pra vir comer pizza?”

Ele riu, revirando os olhos um pouco, “Você nunca ouviu dizer que às vezes a diversão está mais em se arrumar do que na atividade?”

Ela resmungou, “Sim, quando seu trabalho não te obriga a fazer isso uma vez por semana.”

“Ah, vamos lá, Swan. Essa é a melhor pizza do mundo.”

“Eu não sei.” Emma suspirou, “Eu já estive em várias cidades e já provei várias pizzas que se diziam ‘a melhor pizza do mundo’.”

“Então acho que vamos ter de ver, não é?”

 

Embora a pizza fosse boa ela tinha certeza que a pizza de qualquer lugar simplesinho no sul da Califórnia era melhor.

Ambos terminaram duas fatias, o que deixou Emma sentindo-se engordurada e desconfortável no vestido apertado.

Ela sabia que tinha um corpo bonito, ela dava duro para mantê-lo mas isso não impedia que comida gordurosa a fizesse sentir como se tivesse uma barriga em formato de pizza saltando do seu abdômen.

Depois da comida eles foram caminhar próximo ao Rio Chicago, onde Emma tropeçou e se desequilibrou com seus saltos altos prendendo no chão irregular de paralelepípedo.

“Aqui, por que você não senta um pouco, amor?”

Emma sorriu agradecida e sentou-se no banco, observando como os barcos flutuavam pela água e outros casais que caminhavam de braços dados, presos em abraços amorosos contra o frio.

 

“Bom,” ele disse de repente um pouco depois, “nós já falamos sobre as cidades onde você viveu, assim como as que eu vivi. Já falamos do trabalho e da crocodilo.” Emma riu levemente e em seguida teve início um silêncio desconfortável. Esse encontro tinha sido mais como uma entrevista de emprego. “Desculpe-me, normalmente eu sou melhor nisso.” Ele finalmente confessou, falando sobre o elefante branco que estava entre eles.

Emma sorriu de leve, desejando poder fazê-lo sentir-se melhor ao mesmo tempo em que desejava estar em casa, vestindo seu pijama com sua tigela de sorvete. “Primeiros encontros são esquisitos.”

* * *

 

Quando eles chegaram à porta de Emma, quarenta e cinco minutos depois, ela sorriu um pouco e apontou o sapato contra o piso da entrada.

“Bem, eu não exatamente te impressionei nesse, né?”

Emma sorriu, dando um tapinha em seu ombro para acalmá-lo, “Veja, Killian, às vezes apenas é esquisito no começo.”

“Não desista de mim ainda, Swan.”

“Humm” ela hesitou. Aquele tinha sido um dos primeiros encontros mais chatos que ela já teve. Será que ela queria mesmo passar por isso novamente?

 

Veja. Namorar é como besteira (comida).

 

“Você vai ver. Apenas dê-me a oportunidade de um segundo encontro e você verá.”

Então Emma aceitou e, era verdade, o segundo encontro foi melhor. Não maravilhoso, mas melhor. Ele levou-a a estreia de uma galeria onde eles beberam taças de um champanhe azedo e resmungaram juntos sobre o trabalho artístico absurdamente indecente.

 

No terceiro encontro, uma semana depois, eles encontraram o que buscavam. Talvez tenha sido a simplicidade que permeou o encontro; ele levou-a para uma longa caminhada no parque à tarde. Quando ele pegou sua mão enquanto eles cruzavam uma ponte por cima do rio ela sorriu um pouco e quando ele a beijou na entrada de sua casa, ela tinha de admitir que foi bem... bom.

 

Pelo quinto encontro, o mês já era junho e as coisas estavam transcorrendo suavemente e Emma tinha quase esquecido da situação infeliz com a mulher que Killian chamava de crocodilo.

* * *

 

“Henry, se apresse!” Vamos nos atrasar!”

Henry emergiu de seu quarto animado; suas orelhinhas saindo pelas laterais do seu boné de beisebol.

“Para a música?” Henry perguntou, chocando-se contra suas pernas e quase a derrubando.

“Sim!” Ela exclamou em uma voz estressada, “Vamos!” Ele riu quando ela o beijou  entre seu pescoço e seu maxilar. “Vamos!”

Ele ajeitou seu boné em sua cabeça e começou a puxá-la em direção à porta, “Vamos! Vamos!”

Por um instante, Emma estava encantada com a fofura das perninhas de graveto dele saindo de seus shorts mas ele deu seu melhor puxão no braço dela e eles seguiram para o dia Mommy & Me do W.C.C.G.

 

O prédio cheirava à infância reminiscente quando eles o adentraram, como massinha de modelar, marcas pegajosas de dedos, suco de maçã com bolachas e cartolina. Impressionado com todas as outras crianças ao seu redor Henry puxou o braço de Emma, uma instrução silenciosa, porém firme, de que queria ser pego no braço.

“Ei, garoto. Não precisa ficar com medo,” Ela sussurrou enquanto ele enfiava sua cabeça no cabelo dela. “Vamos encontrar a professora? Sim?”

Ele assentiu.

Entrando na grande sala de aula, ela olhou ao redor procurando por algum sinal de quem fosse o responsável, uma prancheta, qualquer coisa.

“Srta. Swan?” Emma virou-se e ficou chocada ao ver Ruby sorrindo-lhe.

“Ruby! Oi!” Ela não sabia o que essa mulher tinha, mas sem sua companheira assustadora, tinha algo de agradável em Ruby. Ela meio que... gostava dela.

“Você está aqui para o evento?”

“Estou,” Ela disse, um pouco confusa, “Você está aqui para ele também?”

“Ah, não!” Ruby riu, “Eu não tenho filhos. Eu sou uma das professoras.”

“Ah!” Emma estava surpresa. Ela havia pensado que Ruby trabalhava exclusivamente para Regina Mills mas ela deve trabalhar para o W.C.C.G na verdade.

“Eu não sabia que você tinha filhos. Quem é esse?” Ruby perguntou com um sorriso cheio firme em seu rosto.

Henry espiou por fora do cabelo dela, chupando um dedo de maneira nervosa, “Só esse aqui. Esse é meu filho, Henry.”

“Oi, Henry! Ah, meu Deus, você é tão fofo!”

Ela sentiu Henry sorrir um pouco em seu ombro. O menino amava ser adorado.

“Então, como eles te puxaram pra trabalhar nisso? Eu ouvi que a maioria das pessoas não quer participar deste evento.”

“Na verdade, uh,” lentamente, com uma expressão como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, ela levantou as mãos e começou a gesticular enquanto falava, “Isto é algo que fazemos todos os anos.”

Os olhos de Emma alargaram-se ao perceber a língua de sinais e, sem pensar, chiou, “Nãããão! Você tá de brincadeira! Merda. Não, não traduza isso.” Ela deu um tapa tentando abaixar as mãos da mulher fazendo Ruby rir. Emma aspirou profundamente e virou-se para ficar cara a cara com a crocodilo.

“Srta. Swan.”

Emma sentiu-se ruborizar. Regina começou a gesticular rapidamente e Ruby traduziu, “Srta. Swan, você já se inscreveu?”

“Ainda não.” Regina entregou-lhe uma prancheta e virou-se para Henry, mudando com facilidade para a sua voz levemente distorcida, “Qual o seu nome?”

Ele havia se enterrado novamente no cabelo de Emma com o surgimento de uma nova pessoa mas agora ele espiou de novo e ficou reto, aparentando estar confuso, “Sua voz é engraçada” ele tocou a garganta dela levemente como se estivesse querendo enfatizar a sua opinião.

Emma sentiu sua pele queimar de vergonha.

 

_Ótimo, agora ela vai achar que tanto eu quanto meu filho somos imbecis._

 

Mas para a surpresa de Emma, Regina sorriu de maneira acolhedora, ficando no mesmo nível visual que Henry, “Isso e porque eu sou surda. Você sabe o que isso significa?”

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda mais fascinado com a voz dela e então lutou para se soltar de sua mãe, ficando talvez um pouco próximo demais de Regina com bastante atenção.

“Bem, significa que não posso ouvir.”

“Nada?” Ele perguntou; seus olhos bem arregalados.

“Não. Nada. Meus ouvidos não funcionam como os seus.”

Como se quisesse ter certeza, Henry a puxou até ficar ao seu nível e _gritou_ o mais alto que podia no ouvido dela.

“Oh meu Deus, Henry!” Emma embranqueceu. Ela estava ferrada com essa mulher – agora já era – não avia esperanças de se poder se desculpar, ela deveria logo desistir agora e coletar os anúncios de oferta de emprego no caminho pra casa. Talvez se ela tivesse sorte, esse furacão de mulher daria a ela a chance de trabalhar no turno da noite no McDonald`s do Lado Sul.

Ela ficou chocada novamente quando Regina apenas riu.

“Não. Nada.”

“Wow! O que você está fazendo com as suas mãos?” Ele segurou uma delas apertado para estudá-la, desejando entender a mágica que elas faziam.

“Isso chama-se Língua de Sinais. E assim que pessoas surdas como eu se comunicam. Entende?”

Voltando ao seu silencio natural, Regina gesticulou rapidamente e Ruby traduziu “Prazer em conhece-lo, Henry. Gostei do seu chapéu.”

Henry tinha uma série de perguntas, incluindo muitas para Ruby, antes de se dar por satisfeito e finalmente ficar calado. Emma assistiu toda a interação levemente horrorizada, sem ter certeza do que seria pior, faze-lo parar de falar ou permitir que continuasse.

Regina sorriu uma última vez, suas mãos acompanhando sua voz, “Você já conheceu as outras crianças?”

Ele negou e, para grande surpresa de Emma, quando Regina ofereceu a mão, ele a tomou alegremente.

Regina finalmente olhou para Emma. O carinho transbordando pelos seus olhos e Emma podia sentir que ela tinha desculpa cravado na testa.

“Está tudo bem.” Regina disse, sua gesticulação reduzindo para apenas uma mão, “crianças sempre tem perguntas então eu não ligo. Graças a Deus a maioria das crianças não tem os mesmos preconceitos que seus pais têm.”

Emma ficou boquiaberta e ela não pode evitar virar-se para Ruby enquanto a crocodilo levava seu filho pela sala.

Ruby apenas riu.

“Eu não quis dizer aquilo!”

Ruby deu de ombros, “Diga isso pra ela.”

“O qu- droga!”

Ela queria se divertir enquanto o grupo cantava e tocava ao longo do dia, mas ela não conseguia. Ela estava miserável. Cada vez que ela deixava o cabelo cair enquanto brincava com Henry, Regina olhava para ela, penetrando-a com seu olhar e então a diversão ia embora e virava uma mistura de humilhação irritante. Ela tinha de dizer algo para a danada daquela mulher antes deles rem embora e finalmente enterrar isso!

 

A medida em que aula ia acabando, Henry era uma explosão de animação, pulando quase que incontrolavelmente. Ele, pelo menos, tinha se divertido.

“Okay, Henry, sente-se aqui por um instante, okay? Fique aqui, estou falando sério.” Ela olhou para seu filho sabendo que ele poderia sair dali correndo, “O que você vai fazer?”

Ele suspirou “Não levantar.”

“Muito bem.”

Com ele acomodado e os últimos pais saindo pelas portas, ela finalmente aproximou-se de Regina, determinada.

A mulher assustou-se um pouco quando ela tocou seu ombro e franziu o rosto quando viu quem era.

“Posso ajudar a limpar?”

Regina olhou-a como se quisesse dar um fora mas, em vez disso, simplesmente apontou para as pilhas de objetos e uma grande lixeira de plástico. “Certo.” Emma rapidamente juntou tudo na caixa e empilhou-a no canto com outras caixas idênticas.

“Mais alguma coisa?”

A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a virar-se mas Emma segurou seu braço impedindo-a.

“Olha, eu queria me desculpar.”

Por um instante, Regina olhou para a mão de Emma em seu braço como se fosse decepar aquela mão do braço que a pertencia, mas em vez disso, levantou uma mão para faze-la parar de falar, revirou os olhos dramaticamente e virou-se indo embora rapidamente.

“Bata os pés no chão!”

“O que?”

“Bata os pés algumas vezes no chão! E assim que você chama uma pessoa surda.” Ruby falou de onde estava, perto de Henry.

Emma bateu os pés no chão com forca duas vezes e Regina virou-se por forca do habito como se seu nome tivesse sido chamado, “Perdoe-me!” Emma gritou, “Dê-me dois minutos. Por favor!”

Regina apertou os olhos mas seus braços cruzaram-se sobre seu peito, apenas uma sobrancelha desafiadora arqueando-se lentamente.

Aliviada, Emma não deu-lhe uma chance de escapar, “Perdoe-me. Eu não quis que o que eu disse no evento da escola tivesse soado da maneira como foi. Eu te insultei, mas juro que não quis.”

“O que você quis dizer?” Regina perguntou com sua própria voz.

“Tudo o que quis dizer foi que, eu pensei que estávamos tentando ensinar as crianças que qualquer conversa, fossem com nossas bocas ou nossas mãos, estariam distraindo os músicos e isso não deveria ocorrer. Eu não quis relacionar isso ao fato de você ser surda. EU não me importo que você e surda! Eu não sou uma agente maligna que e contra todas as pessoas surdas!”

Regina apertou novamente os olhos e as mãos nervosas de Emma entraram em seus bolsos novamente.

“Olha, Regina, deixe-me leva-la para jantar ou algo do tipo. Deixe-me fazer algo para me desculpar, eu me senti horrível que você achou que você, por ser surda, tinha que lutar contra mim.”

Os olhos de Regina pareciam encher-se de graça apenas por um momento antes daquele olhar desaparecer novamente. “Por que você não disse nada antes?”

“Porque eu não tive a chance!” Todas as vezes que eu te vi eu estava ensaiando e não era como se eu pudesse te chamar para me desculpar. E além do mais, você é meio assustadora.”

Dessa vez, o humor se instalou de vez em seu olhar a medida que Regina ponderava a proposta por um instante antes de aceitar, “Próxima sexta.”

“Está marcado o encontro.”

Regina levantou uma sobrancelha novamente e Emma ruboresceu. Ela não tinha certeza se estava feliz ou aterrorizada.

Com uma batida do cabelo Regina virou-se e foi em direção a Henry novamente, trocando de lugar com Ruby que apareceu ao seu lado.

“Isso e uma coisa boa, né?” ela perguntou em um tom de voz baixo.

Ruby riu e a empurrou de leve, Claro que e. Regina parece durona quando você não a conhece mas na verdade ela e bem legal.

Com o apoio de Ruby em mente, ela foi para casa para planejar o seu `encontro`.

**Author's Note:**

> "N/A: Deixem-me saber o que vocês acharam do primeiro capítulo. Eu realmente gostaria de ter algum feedback. Obrigada!!!"


End file.
